


Pirates of Westeros

by AHHHH123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHHHH123/pseuds/AHHHH123
Summary: Asoiaf retelling through the plot of Pirates of the Caribbean; Curse of the Black Pearl
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The world was grey, the sea, sky and fog melted together in a still grey fog. Arya day dreamed about pirates and adventure “ Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me …” she sang almost under her breath so no one deck would hear her “... drink up me hearties, yo, ho …” a hand on her shoulder startled her out of her fantasy but it was only one of Baratheon men the Hound. 

“Quiet, girl! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call them down on us?”

Arya stared wide-eyed at him.

“Sandor! That will do.” Beric Dondarrion interrupted 

“She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog -- mark my words.”

“Consider them marked. On your way.”

“'Aye, Dondarrion. Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one, and her pretty sister” the Hound rasped before surreptitiously taking aquick swig from a flask.

Arya turned to Beric “I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate.” she admitted.

Beric sighed “Think again, Miss Stark. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop.”

Arya didn’t know what a 'short drop and a sudden stop' meant, but Sandor Clegane helpfully mimes a man being hanged. Arya’s father was approaching, and Arya already knew that this was all she was going to learn about pirates today. 

“Captain Dondarrion... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter.”

“My apologies, Lord Stark.”

“Actually, I find it all fascinating.” Ayra interjected; she didn’t want Captain Dondarrion getting in trouble for her account.

Ned Stark sighed “And that's what concerns me Arya” feeling chastised, Arya turned away, to look out over the bow rail.

“I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate …” she muttered to herself. The fog hems the ship very little of the sea is visible but Ayra searched the endless waters for something exciting anyways she hoped to see a kraken but something else appeared. A young boy was floating on his back in the otherwise empty water. Ayra shouted to get someone’s attention “Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!”

“Man overboard!” Clegane yelled louder than Ayra could, calling the attention of the rest of the crew. “Fetch a hook -- haul him out of there!” 

Quick movement and activity on deck. Sailors use a boat hook to snag the boy when he passes. Norrington and Swann haul him aboard, and lay him on the deck. Arya sidles in for a closer look.

“He's still breathing.” Beric said with a hand near his mouth to feel for the faint breath

“Where did he come from?” Ayra asked 

“Seven help us” a sailor muttered as Ayra, Beric and Sandor looked out and discovered to their horror the sea was no longer empty but littered with the wreckage of a ship ... along with the bodies of its crew. What was left of the ship's hull was burning, Sandor quickly looked away from the flames and excused himself to get something below deck. 

Ned Stark looked at the ghastly scene “What happened here?” he asked aloud 

“An explosion in the powder magazine.” Beric clarified helpfully “Merchant vessels run heavily armed. It was probably  _ pirates _ ” he said the last word like it was a curse

“There is no proof of that.” Ned insisted ““It could have been an accident. Captain, these men were my protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!”

“Of course not.” he told Ned Stark before disrupting orders to the crew he turned back to Ned “Hope for the best...prepare for the worst.” he warned 

The boy was lifted onto deck. Ned pulled Ayra away from the rail, away from the hideous scene in the water.

“Ayra, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?” Ayra nodded at her father gravely. The sailors lay the boy gently on the poop deck, behind the wheel, they hurried off. Ayra knelt down beside the boy, he didn’t look too much like a boy to her; he was nearly a man grown several years older than her. He was handsome too even in such a state from being nearly drowned, Ayra imagined if he was on dry land he would be the type of boy her sister Sansa and her friend Jeyne gossiped about. She reached out to gently brush the jet black hair from his eyes.

Suddenly, he grabs her wrist, awake now. Ayra is startled, but their eyes lock. She takes his hand in hers “My name is Ayra Stark.” she told him. 

“Gendry Waters” he replied

“I'm watching over you, Gendry.” He clutches her hands, then slips back into unconsciousness. His movement has opened the collar of his shirt; Elizabeth sees he wears a chain around his neck. She tugs it free, revealing --

An Iron coin one side was a cowled man the coin must have been very old because the features of the face had been rubbed off. She turned it over and read the words ‘ _ valar morghulis _ ’ and ‘ _ valar dohaeris _ ’ she didn’t know what it meant but she knew where the coin was from Bravossi - and there was only one reason a Braavos sailor would travel all this way… “You're a pirate.” Ayra gasped, still holding the coin on the chain around his neck. She glanced back at the crew. Sees the Hound was distracted giving orders, but he was moving toward her. 

She looks back at Gendry and comes to a quick decision. She takes the coin from around his neck. Hides it under her coat.

The Hound has returned above decks “Did he speak?” he asked Ayra

“His name is Gendry Waters -- that's all I found out.”

“Very good.” The Hound tells her before hurrying off, Arya steals away to the stern of the ship. Examines her prize -- the gold medallion. A wisp of wind, and she looks up, out over the sea, moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, is a large sailing ship, with black sails. 

Ayra stared out, too frightened to move, or cry out. The ship is obscured by the fog as it passes -- but not the mizzen-top ... and there hangs the frightening skull and cross bones of the Jolly Roger. Ayra looks from it to the medallion -- the skull on the flag is the same as the one on the medallion.

Fog surrounds and closes in on the black ship -- except for the black flag. As Elizabeth watches, the skull appears to TURN and GRIN at her --

Ayra shuts her eyes tight a bit her bottom lip. 

...

That was nearly three months ago now. Since then Ayra and her family had moved into the hand’s mansion.

Ayra slowly looked as far out the corner of her eyes as possible without moving. Might there be someone in the room with her, looming over her? She turns, ready for anything, but she is alone. Ayra sits up, turns up the flame on an oil lamp beside the canopied bed. She carries the lamp across the room to a dressing table, sits down.

She pulls one of the small drawers all the way out, reaches into a space beneath it and removes the coin. She has kept it all this time. It has not lost its sense of menace. She gazes at it wondering what it means. She dares to try it on when she is distrubed by a knock on the door.

“Ayra?” her sister Sansa asked from the other side of the door “Is everything all right? May I come in?”

“Yes -- yes.” Ayra answered as Sansa entered carrying a large box. 

“I can’t believe I got up before you!” Sansa joked that Ayra alway got up before Sansa who liked to sleep in very late. Sansa momentarily put the box down so she could pull back the heavy curtains Ayra winced at the sudden light. 

“I have a gift for you.” Sansa told her opening the box inside was a gorgeous velvet

dress. 

“It's -- beautiful. May I inquire as to the occasion?“ Ayra didn’t care much for clothes but she didn’t want Sansa to be offended. 

“Is an occasion necessary for someone to dote upon their little sister?” Sansa smiled but Arya didn’t move causing Sansa to roll her eyes “well try it on! Here I’ll help you” 

Sansa pulled Ayra nightgown over her head “Although ... I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today.” Ayra knew Sansa had to be hiding an ulterior motive.

“Ceremony?” Ayra asked. 

“Yes Ayra Jon Snow is joining the Night’s Watch”

“Maiden, mother and crone is that today!” Ayra gasped, forgetting she was going to have to say good-bye to her half brother so soon, perhaps she had been trying to forget. She held her hair out of the way so Sansa could lace up the back of her dress and felt the cold iron of the chain she had forgotten to take off, but Sansa didn’t notice as she pulled the laces tight.

“Oh Ayra you're going to look so beautiful this dress is the latest of fashion in King’s Landing” Sansa cooed as she tied the lace which was now at a tightness Ayra thought her sister meant to break a rib. 

“Women in King’s Landing must have learned not to breathe!” Sansa laughed but Ayra wasn’t joking 

“Come sit down I need to brush your hair” Ayra’s eyes widened when Sansa brushed she hair, it felt like she was trying to scalp her. Sansa always complained that if Ayra brushed her hair more often it wouldn’t hurt as much but that never inspired Ayra to comb it. 

When Sansa and Ayra had finished getting ready they went to the foyer. Gendry was there awkwardly holding a long case obviously waiting for their father.

Ned Stark appeared from a pair of double doors that connected the foyer to his solar “Ah, Mr. Waters! It's good to see you again!” Ned announced since his rescue Ned had taken a special interest in Gendry, he even got him a job at the local forge when he heard he had experience as a smith. Ned noticed his daughters on the staircase “Ayra! You look stunning!” he said he would have said the same for Sansa but seeing Ayra in a dress with combed hair was much more of an event. 

Gendry tried to speak, but couldn't. He gives up, smiles to himself, and simply nods emphatically.

“Gendry! It's so good to see you!” Ayra beamed “I dreamt about you last night.”

"Really?" Gendry asked 

“Ayra, this is hardly appropriate --” Sansa chuckled nervously but Ayra ignored her.

“About the day we met. Do you remember?”

“I could never forget it, my lady”

“Gendry, how many times must I ask you to call me ‘Ayra’?”

“At least once more, my lady. As always.”

Ayra is disappointed and a little hurt by his response but Sansa had looped her arm around her sister and was pulling her down the stairs “Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going.” This was high praise coming from Sansa but Ayra wished that for once she could have a smaller ‘sense of propriety’ at the foot of the stairs Ned asked his daughters to wait so they could see the sword he had commissioned for Jon Snow. 

“The blade is Valyrian steel.” Gendry explained he balances it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard. He gleamed with pride “Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.”

Ned carefully took the sword “Impressive ... very impressive.” he complement “Jon will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master.”

“I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated --” Gendry promised. 

The presentation being over Gendry opened the door for Sansa and Ayra.

“Good day, Mr. Waters” Ayra told him passive aggressively Ned followed his daughter out the door. 

  
“Good day.” Gendry returned as the Starks entered their carriage “ _ Ayra _ ” he added to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

With choreographed precision, Ned Stark removes the sword and scabbard from the presentation case, held by a uniformed Navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard, holds it out to Jon Snow, in full dress of uniform of the Night’s Watch.

Jon Snow draws the sword, with a flourish and snaps the blade up in front of his face. Momort approached and added a black pin to Jon’s jacket. With another flourish, and Jon returns the sword to its scabbard.

Ayra and Sansa watched from the audience “Are you okay?” Ayra asked her sister who was fanning herself “you look a bit pale...”

“It’s just a bit hot today” Sansa said but Ayra didn’t think that was it. Sansa looked a bit ill but she had resumed clapping, trying to hide her discomfort.

...

Sandor Clegane sauntered up to the two men guarding the dock Bronn and Dorriadon; they recognized him and offered some of rum they were sharing; he took it gladly. 

“Why aren’t you at the party up there?” Bronn asked pointing to the fort upon the cliff that shadowed them

“Bugger that, I wouldn’t want to go with all those panies” in truth he had been paid not to, through he was unsure why or by whom “Why aren't you” he asked returning the rum to Beric

“Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians.” Beric said 

“And we weren’t invited” Bronn added

... 

Sansa had gotten paler and started perspiring, she fanned herself weakly. From behind her, Petyr Baelish approached placing a hand on her arm “May I have a moment?” he asked her

He walked her away from the party, toward the parapet “You look lovely Sansa.” he told her but Sansa was unable to focus and hardly noticed he was talking to her “I apologize if I seem forward - but I must speak my mind.” he continued “I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. I rose far from my humble birth but there is something which I still have not achieved. The thing all men require: a marriage to a fine woman.” she turned toward Sansa and met her glazed eyes “You have become a fine woman, Sansa”

“I can't breathe.” Sansa realized aloud

“I'm a bit nervous, myself --” Sansa lost her balance, stumbles away from Baelish. She reaches a hand out to the parapet to steady herself, but it slides off ---- and then she vanishes over the wall. Gone.

“Sansa?” Petyr looked around it seemed that Sansa had disappeared into thin air

...

Bron Beric and Sandor looked on as Sansa Stark made a descent from the cliff to the sea, the distance made the fall long before Sansa hit the water, narrowly missing the sharp rocks. A wave breaks, and then she is washed out away from the cliff, struggling feebly.

… 

“SANSA!” Ayra screamed seeing her sister fall to an uncertain fate, she hurried tried to remove her dress up without Sansa to help, she couldn’t reach the laces 

“ _What are you doing?”_ Gendry asked grabbing Ayra’s arm 

“Sansa fell! I have to save her” She explained as she wriggled out of Gendry grasp Sansa’s body making a splash sound on the sea below as Gendry looked down.

“Ayra you can’t strip in front of all these people you’re a _lady_ ” 

“But Sansa-” Ayra said eyes full of worry

Gendry sighed and pulled off his boots. “Here” he handed them to Ayra along with his shirt, he stood at the parapet and drove into the water after Sansa. 

Arya saw Gendry hit the water and ran to docks where he would emerge. 

…

“Aren't you going to save her?” Sandor asked his companions.

“I can't swim” Beric admitted 

“Neither can I” Bronn added

Sandor rolled his eyes “you two are really the gem of the Baratheon fleet” Sandor scowls but has no choice he takes off his sword belt, hands it to Bronn “Don't lose this.” he said before diving into the water to swim towards Sansa. 

Sansa was struggling to keep above water, gasping for air, when a swell rolled over her, she was submerged underwater the weight of her waterlogged dress slowly dragging her to the bottom but she was unconscious now and unable to fight back to the surface.

...

Ayra has reached the dock but can not see Sansa or Gendry, she nervous paces wondering if she drove in now would it make any difference.

“Don’t worry m’lady the Hound drove in after her” Bronn offered as some comfort, as they nervously waited for Sansa, Sandor, or Gendry to emerge. 

...

Sansa’s feet nearly touched the soft sand on the bottom of the harbor, her dress swirled around her like a ghost, Sandor swam downwards and wrapped an arm around her making for the surface.

Sandor started to swim towards the dock but his legs tangled on Sansa’s dress, which was impossibly heavy and dragging them both underwater. Sandor pulled at the laces on the back of the dress and pulled it off of Sansa, with it sunken it was much easier to swim. 

When they reached the dock Gendry was already there with Ayra and was drying off with a towel, Ayra not wanting him to put his shirt back on when he was still wet. Ayra hefted her sister onto the dock as Bronn offered Sandor a hand. For just a moment, her necklace slipped out of Arya’s bodice and made contact with the water. Once Sansa was safely on the dock she quickly tucked it back. Sansa laid on her back motionless Bronn put his cheek to her nose and mouth “Not breathing” he said confirming everyone’s worst suspicions. Gendry and Beric looked down; it seems hopeless. 

But Sandor stepped up, “Move” he instructed and pushed past Bronn kneeling over Sansa, he pumped on her chest and pinched her nose put his mouth on hers 

“What are you doing Clegane!” Beric demanded but Sansa was now awake and coughing up water, Sandor let out a deep breath.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Bronn asked 

“I learned it in the Iron Isles, how their bloody priest revived the drowned and said it was their god”. Sandor turned back to Sansa who had finished coughing up water, “Feeling better little bird?”

Before Sansa could answer, a blade was at Sandor’s throat “On your feet.” Petyr Baelish demanded Sandor realized how bad it looked he was standing over Sansa who was only in a thin shift almost transparent now it was wet, he wondered if Petyr saw him breath life back into Sansa. More men were coming now, including Sansa's father Ned Stark. 

“Șansa! Are you all right?” Ned asked as Petyr Baelish offered his jacket to cover her.”

“Yes -- yes, I'm fine” she answered “Lord Baelish, do you intend to kill my rescuer?” but Petyr didn’t flinch

“Your recuser of your rapist?”

“Wooh!” Sandor protested

“Lord Baelish I was here the entire time with Bronn and Dordarrion, I can confirm Sandor meant Sansa no harm he saved her life!” Ayra protested 

“When Sansa fell she was fully clothed and when I arrived here he was kissing her while she was nearly naked and unconscious” Petyr Baelish told Ned Stark “Keep your guns on him, men, someone fetch some irons.” he demanded. 

Sansa steps forward. Petyr jacket slips off her, and for a moment he is distracted looking at her body. “Lord Baelish, I must protest, this man saved my life!” Sansa pleaded

“I’m afraid Lord Baelish is right, we have to take Clegane into questioning, if he is as innocent as you claim he will be released in no time at all” Ned Stark told Sansa as one of his men slapped irons onto Sandor’s wrist. 

Petyr Baelish picked up the jacket Sansa had abandoned “Here, sweetling ... you should wear this.” he said, draping it around her. Sansa was shivering, finding suddenly that she was cold. On the bay a thick fog was rolling in and she slipped her arms into Petyr's jacket deciding to keep in on this time. 

“Thank you” she told the Lord

“My pleasure to help a maid in distress” Littlefinger insisted.


	3. Chapter 3

By night the thick fog blanketed the entire bay, and the town. A waxing moon shines, giving the fog an eerie glow. Visible deep in the fog, like a shark fin slicing through water: the mast of a ship, black and white sails billowing. Flying from the mast is a flag adorned with a faceless man.

Arya toyed absently with the coin chain around her neck. Tossing and turning trying to go to sleep. The candle on her night stand burned out leaving her in darkness.

In the forge Gendry was still working at the furnace, hammering a piece of iron flat satisfied with his work he went to a shutter that was flapping in the wind, when he went to close it he noticed a dark shape entering the harbor. He reached for an axe hanging on the wall and went outside to investigate. 

...

In the prison a mutt of a dog held a ring of keys in his mouth.

A prisoner who from the looks of him  _ no from the smell of him  _ had been here for some time tried to coax the dog towards him with an old bone “Come here, boy ... Want a nice, juicy bone?”

“Will you please shut up! You can keep doing that forever, that dog's never going to move.” Sandor complained 

“Excuse me if I ain't resigned myself to the gallows just yet” the inmate countered 

“Doesn’t matter hounds are loyal beasts, now shut up so I can go to sleep” Sandor turned on his lumpy straw mattress trying to get comfortable but is once again interrupted this time from a boom of a cannon “What the fuck-” there was a window high in his cell but he was tall enough to see out of it,

“What is it?” his fellow inmate asked expectantly 

“Pirates”

Outside carnage raged, the pirates cut down everyone they came in contact with common folk and soldiers alike aboard the ship the cannons fired in a melodic boom doom boom Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and explode beneath the onslaught. Villagers panic, run for cover, dodge flying debris as best they can. 

...

In the hand’s mansion Ayra was wide awake and daring to look out a window at the scene below: even through the fog, multiple fires were visible, and ships were burning in the harbor. She noticed movement directly below her window: two figures where, approaching the house ‘ _ pirates’  _ she whispered to herself. 

Ayra ran reaching the railing overlooking the foyer, she cried out, just as the butler opened the door but it was already too late; there was a gunshot, and the butler crumpled. Arya held her hand in front of her mouth before ducking down in horror. The pirates were now in the foyer, and they were searching for something. One of them looked up, and locked eyes with Arya. 

“Up there!” he shouted to his companion. The pirates rushed for the stairs. Ayra scrambled back into the nearest room locking the door behind her.

“Oh gods Ayra is that you?” Sansa asked in a terrified whisper “what are we to do?”

“Listen” Ayra instructed Sansa “they haven’t seen you. Hide, and first chance, run for the fort. Sansa nodded. There was a slam on the door but the lock held. 

“But what about you?” Sansa asked her big blue eyes tearing up

“I’ll meet you at the fort” Ayra lied and shoved Sansa into the corner, between a tall wardrobe and the wall, and ran into the adjoining room. The pirates finally smashed down the door, but Sansa was safely hidden; instead they followed the door Ayra chose. 

Ayra held a hot poker  _ calm as still water.  _ When the first pirate entered, she froze for an instant 

“How did you get that coin?” he hissed pointing at her necklace, seizing the moment she hit him as hard as she could with the poker and he staggered back, holding his nose. Ayra looked past the pirates and saw Sansa run into the hall unnoticed, Ayra ran as well in the opposite direction. She made for the grand staircase, Sansa was already in foyer she looked at the dead butler with terror but did not break her run  _ good girl Sansa  _ she thought  _ you’re going to make it _ , Ayra vaulted the stairs after her but one of the pirates had emerged from her father’s solar cutting her off she quickly spun but the other pirate had corned her. 

“Par... Parlay!” Ayra said

“What?” one of the pirates ask 

“Parlay!” Ayra repeated more confidently “I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Ducan and Aegon, you must take me to your Captain!”

“I know the code.” the pirate spat. 

“If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete.”

“And it would appear, so do you.”

“To blazes with the code!” The second pirate said stepping forward, dirk drawn but the first pirate stopped him.

“She wants to be taken to the Captain, and she'll go without a fuss.” He looks at Ayra: “right?” Arya nodded “then we must honor the code.”

The second pirate conceded the point, and sheathed his dirk.

...

The wall of the cells explored inward. Sandor pulled himself out from under the rubble and saw the bright moonlight spilling in through the gaping hole created by the cannon ball. Beyond it: freedom. But it is only the other cell, unfortunately none of Sandor’s walls cracked. 

“Praise the seven!” the other inmate cried, scrambled out of prison and disappeared from view.

Sandor sighed and resigned, he picked up the bone from the other cell, and tried to coax the dog forward. “One hound to another?” he offered but the dog had no sense of kinship and bolted out through the breached wall taking the keys with him.

His solitude did not last long as the doors to Sandor’s prison burst open and a pair of pirates stepped in. 

“This isn't the armory.” one complained  _ not too bright  _ Sandor thought but one of the pirates had spotted him “Well, well ... Look what we have here, Twigg. It's the puppy”

The other pirate laughed “Sandor Clegane!  _ The Hound!  _ We worked for your brother a while back, recognize the little love mark he gave you” he pointed at the side of Sandor’s face that had been burned by Gregor Clegane. “Too bad we don’t work for big brother anymore you look like you need someone to bail you out” The two laugh. Sandor doesn't, and bored they leave him be. 

Gregor Clegane had worked for Tywin Lannister as a privateer, but the line between privateer and pirate was blurry at the best of times, Sandor was not surprised some of Gregor’s crew had turned outlaw. Sandor hated his brother, he had decided if he ever got the chance he would kill Gregor but he never got the chance, he had heard Gregor died in a duel with some Dornish man.

….

Amid the thunder of cannon fire, a longboat slips through the fog. Ayra sat on the prow. When the fog parts Ayra saw a fierce pirate ship looming above her with black and white sails. At the bow is an ornately carved figurehead of a faceless man. The longboat made for a pair of lines dangling from a winch, the longboat was raised above the deck rail. When the pirates spot her they stare but Ayra compels herself to be brave.

“I didn't know we were taking captives.” An old man asked, with a kindly twinkle in his eyes. 

“She's invoked the right of parlay ... with Captain H’ghar.” one of the pirates that had taken her explained. 

“Then a man will hear what she has to say” the voice belonged to an imposing figure silhouetted in the dark night, the crew instantly quieted at his voice, as the Captain arroached Ayra. He lowered his cowl and looked at Ayra dead in the eyes, his hair was equal parts red and blond. He was older than Ayra, but still handsome, something about him as terrifying as if his very aura was dangerous. Ayra could not look away from his eyes but she mustered her courage.

“I am here to-” Ayra started but was slapped by a girl a little older than herself. 

“You'll speak when spoken to!” the demanded but her wrist was grabbed she whimpered slightly as her face was contorted with pain

Captain H’ghar released her wrist. “A girl will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay”

“Aye, sir.” the girl told the Captain shamed.

H’ghar addressed Ayra again “My apologies, As you were saying, before you were so rudely interrupted?”

“Captain H’ghar ... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.” it was the type of thing her father would say Ayra was proud, she had thought of that line on the way to the ship.

H’ghar offered the slightest hint of a smile “A girl uses long words and we are but humble pirates. What is it you want?

“I want you to leave. And never come back.” H’ghar’s smile grew before he laughed, his laughter was joined by the old man and the girl.

“I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request.” he saw the Ayra was confused “that means ‘no’” 

Ayra quickly slipped the coin off, and dangled it over the side of the ship. The girl's eyes grew for a moment before she regained control returning her face to an emotionless mask. 

“I'll drop it!” Ayra threatened

“A girl can do as she likes, what use do we have for iron? We trade in gold” 

“That’s not true! This coin means something to you he recognized it” she pointed at the pirate who had asked how she had gotten the coin 

“Did you, now?” H’ghar asked the man but he was hardly moved, he turned back to Ayra, and she realized that she was getting nowhere.

“Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason to keep it.” Ayra loosened her grip of the chain and the coin fell a few inches.

“NO!” H’ghar cried and Ayra caught the chain, smiling triumphantly.

“Does a girl have a name?”

“Ayra--” she caught herself before saying ‘Stark’ ‘Stark’ was a noble name, one that was worth a ransom “Waters, I'm a servant in the hand's household.”

“Serving girl eh? How does a serving girl come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?”

“I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean.” but Ayra realized that was a lie her had stolen it in a way from Gendry. 

“Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and never return.” H’ghar promised with a hand over his heart. Ayra bit her bottom lip.

“Can I trust you?” She asked 

“A girl would be wise to, I am all out of friend words, now give me the coin”

Ayra hesitated, but she had no choice. She held out the coin and H’ghar grabbed it greedly it disappeared into his robes. 

“Our bargain..?”

H’ghar offered a devilish grin and nodded to the girl “Still the guns, and signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port” and for the first time since the attack began, the booming of the guns ceased. Ayra let out a breath relieved. H’ghar turned and began walking away.

“Wait! You must return me to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethren -”

“A girl is mistaken, your return was not part of the bargain. And a girl must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And a girl is not. Welcome aboard, Arya Waters.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


Gendry looked out at the devastation of Port Royal: the harbor is dotted with burning and sunken ships; buildings are razed and still smolder. The aftermath of hell on earth. Gendry turns and runs for the Hand’s Mansion. Gendry races past the smashed doors, into the foyer. He called out of Arya but the return he heard was his own echo. A subtle creak of a door drew his attention, it was Arya’s sister Sansa- 

“She’s not here” Sansa told him “She told me that she would meet me at the fort but she never made it” Sansa shuttered as she raised the confidence to say the next part “I think the pirates took her. 

There was only one man Gendry thought could help him… 

“They've taken her! They've taken Arya!” He told Arya’s half brother Jon Snow

“I’m aware of the situation.” Jon answered nonchaitionly 

“We have to hunt them down -- and save her!”

“I’m sorry Gendry I can’t help you, I’m a man of the night’s watch now-”

“But she’s your _sister!_ ” Gendry complained

“You misunderstand me” Jon clarify “ _I_ can not help get Ayra back but I can help you find someone who can” 

“And who would that be?” 

Jon lowered his voice conspiratorially “there are men in the port who have fought pirates before- do you remember hearing of the Greyjoy rebellion?”

Gendry told Jon he had warily “but- the only person who fought the Greyjoys was your father Eddard Stark, and the noble Lord Stark won’t trust the likes of me to get his little girl back”

Jon raised an eyebrow “but you think he should trust you”

“Yes” Gendry admitted “He should at least trust me before that slimy Littlefinger” 

“Then I will tell you that it was not only the northmen who fought in the Greyjoy rebellion- it was Lord Tywin as well and Tywin's legions were lead by his most fearsome warrior, the Cleganes” Gendry’s mind clicked with understanding as Jon Snow got up to leave he offered a hand to Gendry “bring her back” he told him “I will offer you as much help as is within my power, but since I am unable to search for Ayra myself, you must understand all my faith is in you” 

“Not your father?” 

“My father will go after the pirates with all the strength of the north and they will be expecting that but two men…” his voice trailed off and Gendry gave an understanding nodd

“I do not intend to return without her”

“If you do- I’ll kill you” Snow promised.

...

Sandor, tried to budge one of the bars. Even with the damage from the cannon ball, it won't move. If someone else saw his brother’s men last night and thought he was somehow involved ... He was sure he was for the hangman’s noose now, he heard whispers that Ayra Stark had been kidnapped, and she was the key witness of his defense, sure Bronn and Beric would support his story but their word meant little compared to take of a high born lady, Sansa had been unconscious and wouldn’t be able to testify one way or another. He heard the sound of the door latch --

It was Gendry - he marched straight up to the bars of Sandor’s cell

“Are you familiar with pirates?”

“Somewhat.”

“Do you think you could track one- find a ship I mean”

“Depends- I’ve done it before during the Greyjoy rebellion but I suspect you knew that already-” Gendry nodded a conformation “Why?”

“They’ve taken Ayra”

“Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair maid's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I’m going to hang tomorrow” Gendry slams his fist against the bars in frustration. Sandor was surprised by such an outburst he always thought of Gendry as a calm sort of boy.

Gendry was silent for a moment before coming to a decision “I can get you out of here.”

“Good luck boy, in order for me to get out I need the testimony of Arya Stark in order to find Arya Stark so she can give her testimony. I need to get out, to find some pirate ship- bit of a problem isn’t it? Now go away if this is my last day alive I would hate to spend it listening to your whining”

But Gendry did not go away, instead he examined the bars of Sandor’s cell “I’ve built cells like this before. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door will lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum …”

Sandor considered for a moment “You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to the wolf girl - Do we have an accord?”

“Agreed” Gendry confirmed with a quick handshake, looking about the jail he begins to gather supplies. He makes a chair his fulcrum, and levers the long bench under the door. He pushes down hard. For a moment it seems like it’s not going to work but Gendry strained and the cell door rises, and then falls forward, crashing down. Sandor stepped out of his cell.

“Good work lad”

“Someone will have heard that. We need to hurry”

“Someone did” Gendry headed for the door but Sansa Stark is already there slouching in the doorway

“You won’t tell?” Gendry asked Sansa hopefully 

“No” 

“Thank you Sansa!” he could have hugged her but doubted Sansa would hug someone so _dirty_ “I’m will bring Arya back I promise” 

“You mean ‘we’ I’m coming with you”

“No you bloody ain’t” Sandor said pushing past her

“If you leave without me now I’ll scream!” that stopped Sandor dead in his tracks 

Sandor studied her face hard trying to judge if she was bluffing or not he decided correctly that she was “That would be too cruel for you little bird” he told her as he continued walking but Sansa spoke up to stop them again.

“Please-” Sansa said with a twinge of volubility in her voice “the only reason that Ayra got captured is because she distracted them to give _me_ a chance to escape, if it wasn’t for me she would be safe- I need to help ”

Gendry and Sandor make eye contact, Sandor shook his head and Gendry gave a silent shrug, a whole conversation was carried out in hand gestures and facial expression before Sandor gave in “fine she come, be you have to do exactly what I say. That goes for both of you, _understood?”_

“Understood” Sansa and Gendry told him in union

“Than we better find ourselves a ship”

…

  
  


“We're going to steal a ship?” Sansa asked. She had never stolen anything before not because she was especially moral when it came to that sort of thing only she never needed to, if she wanted something she only needed to ask her father.

“Commandeer” Sandor corrected “We're going to commandeer a ship. Nautical term.” Sansa smiled and decided this didn’t count as stealing and her record would remain clean - Gendry did not see it the same way. 

“It's still against the law.” he protested. 

“So's breaking a man out of jail.” Sandor reminded him. Gendry sneaky took a peek form the large rock Sandor, Sansa, and himself were hiding behind

“That one” he said, jerking his head in the direction of ‘ _The Winds of Winter’,_ one of the ships of the night’s watch Sandor laughed.

“I like your spirit lad but you should know by now that the chances of getting _‘The Winds of Winter’_ are very slim” Instead they piled into a much smaller boat, Gendry didn’t think this boat counted as ‘commandeering’ if is had an owner they would probably thank them for taking it off their hands, but the small boat reached a larger ship anchored in the harbor. This boat would be the one they meant to commandeer. 

There was a rope ladder for the very purpose of allowing sailors from smaller boats to board, half way up Sandor stopped in his tracks, there was an open porthole within reach “You should hide out, if things go awry it will be good to have an ace up our sleeves” he whispered to Sansa. She looked down at the choppy water below then at the gap between the ladder and the porthole

“What if I fall?” 

“I won’t let you” when she climbed to the same rope rung as him, he held onto her legs with one arm and the ladder with the other “do you got it?” he asked as her armed wrapped the edge of the port hole 

“Yes- I think so” Sansa answered nervously but Sandor let out of her legs and pulled herself through after a few seconds she stuck her head out of the porthole and gave a thumbs up. Gendry and Sandor continued climbing.

The sailors were lounging on deck, some slept while others played cards or dice. Sandor brandished his pistols one in each hand “Everybody stay calm. We're taking over the ship!” there was a pause no one moved.

“Aye! Avast!” Gendry added trying to sound pirate-y Sandor make a face at him

“Never say that again”

“I’m sorry I just got into it”

“Okay but you really got to tone it down a-” 

“I’m sorry but you two can not be serious about this.” A sailor interrupted the captain from the looks of him.

Sandor cocked a pistol for dramatic effect “Dead serious.”

The captain seemed frustrated more than anything “You understand this ship cannot be crewed by only two men.” He looked at Sandor and Gendry like they were misbehaving children. “You'll never make it out of the bay.” 

“We'll see about that.” Sandor rasped. A couple sailors more forward, hands on swords but the captain held up a hand to stop them. 

“I'll not see any of my men killed or wounded in this foolish enterprise.” 

“Then you're a good captain, and I would hate to kill you, how about we trade you can have the boat we sailed out here on.”

The captain sighed then nodded ”Agreed. You have the momentary advantage, ser. I think I will see you in the gallows before long” 

“As likely as not. But I’m not a ‘ser’”

The sailors made their way down a rope ladder, and crowded onto the small boat. When the last one was gone Sandor loundly knocked on the floor boards “You can come out now”

Sansa peeked up from a trapped door on the deck like a mole, “I can’t believe that worked!” she said with amazement on her face. 

“Me either” Sandor admitted

...

Petyr Baelish was concentrating on some accounts, doing some _creative_ accounting for the crown. His friend and employee Lothor Brune cleared his throat loudly “my lord-” he started

“Just a moment Lothor”

“But --”

“Please. A moment”

“But - someone is stealing your ship!” Petyr looked up in surprise spilling his inkwell over his accounts but his gaze was fixed out on the bay. His gallion ‘Alyane’ is on the move. He reaches for a telescope.

He focused on the main deck. He can see Gendry --

“Rash, Waters, too rash.” He mutters to himself he realizes that Gendry is not alone as on the steer is Sandor Clegane, he lowered the telescope in frustration. “Well fuck” 

  
  


...

There was a strong wind pushing ‘Alyane’ out to sea but Gendry still looked back anxiously. The sails of the ‘Lioness’ the fastest ship in the Baratheon fleet named for Cersei Lannister unfurled, and the ship cuts through the water toward them,

“They’re coming!” Gendry yelled to Sandor.

...

Petyr Baelish led the smaller but faster Lioness alongside the slow moving Alyane. Its decks appeared empty but he was no stranger to pirates' tricks; decks that appeared empty meant nothing. He ordered grappling hooks to be thrown, and sailors drew the two ships together. 

“Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!” Baelish ordered as his men started boarding Alyane

From their spot in the rigging above Sandor, Sansa and Gendry swung their roped landing on the Lioness, no one had even noticed in his haste Littlefinger didn’t even bother to order some men behind to guard the ship. Sandor cut the ropes connecting the two ships as Gendry took to the wheel, the plank the spanded the distance between the ship splashed into the water as the distance between the crafts grew finally Baelish noticed that once again his ship was being stolen. 

“Sailors! Back to the Lioness!” He screamed but the distance was already too great. One brave sailor tries to swing across on a rope, but falls short hitting the water.

“Raise the sails.” Baelish ordered

Lothor Brune looked at him with bewilderment “The wind is quarter from astern ... by the time we're underway, we'll never catch them.” 

“We need only to come about, to put them in range of the long nines.”

“We are to fire on our own ship?” Lothor couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes” Petyr confirmed he was rich enough to buy a new ship … a new fleet of ships! He just wanted to see Gendry and Sandor Clegane at the bottom of the ocean. Only then did he realize that it was not only Gendry and Sandor on the ship “No wait!” he ordered. Sandor Clegane had somehow gotten a hold of Sansa Stark and was holding her like some sort of human shield. 

…

  
The pistol shots ending when Sandor pulled Sansa in front of him holding a knife to her throat as if she was a hostage “I told you it would be good to have an ace up our sleeves!” he called out as Alyane’s cannons were huddled back into the storage position, they were making headway now Port Royal grew smaller and smaller. Sandor let Sansa free but to his surprise she hugged him

“Thank you,” she said. The oceans pushed back Gendry hair as he stood on the stern ahead of him nothing but clear blue water, _and Arya Stark_.

...

The angry waif of a girl entered Ayra’s cabin, her watery prison. She offered her some clothes, trousers, boots, a blouse, and vest. 

“You'll be dining with the Captain,” the waif told her

“Tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.” Ayra pouted but the waif rolled her eyes. 

“You don't have a choice, get changed”

Arya knocked on captain H’ghar door but he was already there and pulled it open “Do you like your clothes” asked 

“They're fine” Ayra told him not wanting to give him a compliment

“Good I want you to be comfortable - please sit” Arya sat at the table but refused to eat anything in protest. 

“A girl must be hungry, a girl should eat” H’ghar instructed her making a plate for himself. Ayra ripped off a hunk of bread and shoved it in her mouth. He was right, she was hungry but she had another motive and she took the opportunity to palm a knife on the table.

Captain H’ghar produced the coin necklace from his robe and let it dangle from his fingers “Do you know what this is?” he asked Ayra

“It's a pirate medallion.”

“I suppose you're right, it is in a way - it’s more of a marker” Ayra gave an infinitesimal shrug, but was intrigued despite herself. “A girl pretends to know more than she does'' H'ghar continued “A bearer of this coin is destined to become a faceless man-” he studied Ayra’s face judging her reaction before continuing “Someone brought this coin so the bearer could shed they’re identity and become no one, why would you become no one Arya Waters?” Ayra gulped

“I didn’t know any of this- that necklace belonged to my mother she gave it to me when she died” Ayra lied but H’ghar nodded as if that is what he already knew to be true.

“Waters is a name given to bastards, no?” he asked “Who was your father Arya Waters?” Ayra bit her lip and she hadn’t planned on having to mold another personality she had thought at once she returned ashore she would be Arya Stark again.

“I never knew my father” she told the Captain, her bastard brother Jon Snow did know his mother, but she had already said that her mother had given her the necklace, so she would make it her father she didn’t know. Jaqen H’ghar studied her face again

  
“Nearly a year ago someone brought a coin for a child to become a faceless man” Jaqen stop and chewed a piece of food before continuing “The king has many bastards, some think those bastards would make better rulers than the queen's sons” Ayra was confused she didn’t understand what the Captain was getting at “The queen will pay a great deal to rid the realm of these bastards that would threaten her son’s claim” she realized that H’ghar thought she was one of the King’s bastards only the coin hasn’t truly hers it was **Gendry’s**.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lioness cuts across the waves. Sandor at the wheel; Gendry was doing various boat stuff.

“How did you learn all that?” Sansa asked who was not doing ‘boat stuff’ not out of laziness but genuine lack of knowledge. 

“On that boat your sister saved me from- I worked as a cabin boy to cover my passage” 

“Why were you on that boat?” Sansa asked 

“My mother had just died and I never never my father- this man called Vary told me about-” 

“Varys?” Sandor interrupted “you mean the spider?”

“Yeah” Gendry confirmed, Sandor was lost in thought for a moment 

“And you never knew your father-” He asked added the pieces together in his mind

Gendry dropped the rope he was tying frustrated “What are you getting at?” he demanded. 

“Nothing“ Sandor insisted but Gendry could sense the lie

“No, what were you getting at?” he insisted, getting a bit angry. 

“It’s nothing really,” Sandor insisted again “help me set a course for Tortuga” he asked Gendry trying to distract from the previous conversation. 

“Tortuga?” Sansa asked

“Oh -- did I forget to mention that’s where we’re going”

...

Tortuga was a dank and dirty port, where the tides seem to have swept together the pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards. Sansa took a deep breath before stepping onto the weatherbeaten dock, as if it’s uncivilized nature could somehow rub off on her.

Sandor, Gendry and Sansa were able to move through the crowd largely unnoticed; they were hardly the oddest people currently on the island. 

“We need a crew.” Sandor informed his companions “We can manage the ship between islands, but the open sea, that's another matter --”

“Just do it quickly” Sansa insisted “I don’t like this place”

Sandor leads them to one Tortuga’s many pubs, they take a place in a quiet corner, “Don’t worry” he told Sansa “this place has a slightly higher class of scum”. A serving girl was approaching their table when her face angered with recognition as her eyes meet Sandor’s 

“You bastard!” She yelled and hit Sandor how recoiled, placing a hand on the bridge of his nose. 

“Asha, it been a while” Asha slapped him again 

“I take it you too know each other” Gendry laughed taking a tankard Asha had brought.

“Yes we do this is Asha  _ Greyjoy _ ” Before Sansa and Gendry could introduce themselves, Asha stormed away. Sandor drained the tankard she had left, “Now I need to find a smuggler” he announced. 

...

Behind the bar a drunken man laid in the mud fast asleep. Sandor poured a bucket of water over him. The drunk man woke with a start, 

“Seven curses!” he roared before looking at Sandor, “Mother's love, Sandor, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!”

“Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping it drinks it while listening to a proposition.”

“Aye, that'll about do it.”

Sandor offered a hand to his friend and pulled him up “It’s good to see you Davos”. As they parted Gendry poured out another bucket on Davos

“Blast it, I'm already awake!”

“I know.” Gendry told him “That was for the smell.”

...

Sandor and Davos sat at a table in the shadows, sitting a little while away was Sansa and Gendry standing as look out. 

Davos lowered his voice into a conspiratorial tone “Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours Sandor”

“I need a crew”

“That’s easier said than done- you're not exactly popular after what happened during the Greyjoy rebellion”

“Well the crew can wait tell me- how much does Vary pay to learn the location a highborn bastard”

“Depends on how highborn you’re taking”

“King Robert” Davos choked a little on his ale

“A bag of dragons- but you would probably do better going to Cersei”

“Taking one of Robert’s bastard to Cersei is taking a lamb to the butcher”

“That's why she pays more”

Sandor grumbled and took a deep swig of his ale “Then Ned’s little girl has gotten herself in a bit of trouble”

“How do you mean?”

Sandor shifted his eyes behind him to Gendry “Back there, guarding the door - black hair blue eyes, goes by the name  _ ‘Waters’ _ ”

“You can’t mean-”

“If they knew they had a Stark they would have ransomed her back to parents, if they were looking for a bastard…”

Davos sank backwards in his chair “Well fuck”

…

Davos had insisted he could come up with a crew in a day and he had, if you want to call the men he gathered a ‘crew’.

“Feast your eyes” Davos told Sandor gesturing to the men he had lined up “All of 'em good sea-faring men, faithful hands before the mast, every one worth their salt.” 

Sandor studied the lines in front of him. He noticed Asha was there along with her brother Theon “Asha! I’m surprised to see you, after that warm welcome you gave me yesterday” Asha rolled her eyes

“Don’t flatter yourself Clegane we just need a ride off this island and since you sunk my ship-”

“King Robert’s navy sunk your ship-” Sandor corrected her “it just so happened to be under my command” but before Asha could make another remark Sansa interrupted pointing at the men lined up. 

“I know you!” she declared the man shrank a little despite his broad statue “You’re Jeor Mormont’s son!” the man cleared his throat before answering

“I am - my name is Jorah Mormont but I’m afraid I don’t recognize you-” Sansa stood up a little taller, 

“I’m Sansa Stark” that answer stunned Jorah for a moment. While on Tortuga Sansa have gotten new clothes to blend in, she was wearing loose trousers and shirt with a low cut bodice over it, she looked like the type of girls that were natural to Tortuga - whores or washerwomen depending if whoring or washing was the chief income although nearly all did both.

“Of course, my apologies Miss Stark but if your father is Ned Stark - then you already know how the son of a lord found himself in Tortuga” he looked down in shame Sansa nodded. 

Sandor cleared his throat and addressed his crew “be prepared for danger and in all probability certain death; we are to sail, to rescue the daughter of Lord Stark” he turned a looked at Sansa for a moment “well one of Lord Stark’s daughters- an equal share of the reward shall be-” Sandor, looked back to see several potential crew members back away in fright; first one, then another, turn and run, followed by more.

Soon just three were left, Asha her brother and Jorah

Gendry pulled one of Sandor’s sleeves and addressed him through gritted teeth “Shut up, before you lose them all!”

“These are the only ones worth having” Sandor told him glancing towards the sky was grey storm clouds began to roll in ”And we're going to need them”

...

Out in the open ocean the Lioness was in the midst of an unnatural storm. The ship rocked as it dropped into the valley of huge swell, and climbed up the other side. Sansa hurled, Gendry prayed, and Sandor laughed like a mad dog.

The new crew members were scurry about with their tasks, it was taking everything they had to keep the ship afloat.

Asha was at the helm “The bastard means to drown us all!” she screamed over the storm as her brother passed by he nodded in agreement. 

Sandor was roaring as wind blew back his hair, eyes intent on their course. Davos climbed the tilted deck toward him.

“We'd best drop canvas!” Davos screamed

“If she’s half the stubborn bitch her namesake is- She can hold a bit longer.” Sandor screamed back as the wind picked up, he smiled again. 

“What's in your head to put you in such a fine mood?” Davos called holding on to the railing.

“This is truly an unnatural storm!” Sandor screamed which no one denied “That means we’re close to Asshai!”

Sandor turns back to the sea, enjoying himself. Davos stared at him like he was insane.

...

Captain H’ghar’s ship had seemed to have been in the storm for days but Arya couldn’t say for sure, only that the rhythmic thumping of rain on the deck above suddenly stopped, too suddenly. The kindly old man opened to door to her chamber

“You’re wanted above deck” it was clear she didn’t have a choice in the matter but he was much nicer than the waif would be about it. Once above deck the kindy man sought out the captain and asked for his orders

“Bring her in, not too close.I won't brave the reef, not until high tide. We lay anchor before dark.” H’ghar instructed. 

“What island is this?” Ayra asked Jaqen offered a slight devilish grin, 

“Asshai.” he said and Ayra noticed a plume of smoke rising from the island's center.

...

The storm had pasted much to the relief of the Lioness’s crew, they now had a moment to lounge a bit, Gendry took that opportunity to ask Davos a question that had been bothering him-

“How did Sandor get his scars”

Davos looked up from the rope he had been working on “His bedding caught fire when his was a child” 

“What’s the point of lying to lad” Sandor’s rasp called from behind them, Gendry jumped in surprise a little ashamed Sandor catch him talking about him behind his back “my brother burned me when we were children, caught me playing with one of his toyed and held my cheek to a brasier”

“Gregor Clegane?” Gendry asked but it was already well know that the Hound and the Mountain were brothers “I heard he’s dead now” 

“Men like Gregor never truly die boy” Davos told Gendry “their cruelty lives on past them, Gregor will not truly die until the ripples of his cruelty die too”

Sandor shot a glance at Davos nodded, then moved away. He had his now nagging question - he found Sansa

“Jorah never explained how he got to Tortuga- only that you would already know” 

“I do know- bits and pieces at least through how much is rumor and how much is true I can not say- he was a gambling man and his luck ran dry, he blew through his inheritance and started getting in debt” Sandor gestured for Sansa to continue “anyways he started trading with Pirates- anything to make enough to keep his debtor away they say he sold-”

“He sold what?”

“ _ Slaves _ ,” she whispered “so my father exiled him”

Sandor gave a little laugh- “it’s a bit funny ain’t it- your father exiled him for cohorting with pirates and once in exile he had no choice but to become a pirate”

Sansa looked annoyed “he  _ had  _ a choice, my father would have allowed him to join the night’s watch” 

Sandor laughed harder “Aye’ the night’s watch? No that’s no life at all, freeze your balls off never to see a woman again -well I suppose that would be appealing for  _ some  _ men but not me, I’d rather be a pirate me”


	6. Chapter 6

Jaqen H’ghar brought Ayra to the isle of Asshai escorted by the waif and some others from the crew, they walked down a long winding path before reaching some sort of temple, no one dared to enter, they waited outside in silence as the doors opened a woman dressed in red stepped out. She was beautiful, but more than that she was  **red.** Her hair was kissed by fire, her red robes swirled around her in the gentle wind, even her eyes were red.

“Come child, let me get a closer look at you” Her voice was deep and throaty but it also had a sickly-sweet femine edge- Arya moved closer to the red woman. At her throat a ruby gleamed; she cupped Arya’s face. Her hands felt nice and warm so very warm. She made a tisking noise with her tongue. She pulled her hands back Ayra’s face grew cold with the warmth but the red woman was ready to address H’ghar again.

“You promised me King’s Blood”, her eyebrows raised Ayra realized she was  _ angry _ . 

“A man kept his vow” H’ghar defended “here is the bastard of King Robert his blood flows through her”, the red woman tisked again and shook her head.

“I detest tickery, yes they is some King’s blood in this girl but it is diluted and generations old, her father was no king”

“There was no tickery!” the waif protested “this is the one that borne the spider's mark!” the red woman’s eyes narrowed there was fire in those eyes

“Then you made a mistake- I have no patience for mistakes” Jaqen H’ghar yanked Ayra toward him and shook her violently. 

“You girl! Your father. What was his name? Was your father Robert Baratheon?!”

Arya took the time to smile before answering “no” Jaqen H’ghar slapped her hard across the face, the force of the slap caused Arya to fall to the ground

“Where's the child?” H’ghar demanded “The child who you stole the coin from, the child in whose veins flows the blood of Robert Baratheon?! Where?”

“Enough!” the red woman yelled she raised her arms and the two braisers on either side of her roared with flames. The light, the heat, it was all so disorinationing Arya stumbled backwards and felt hands grab her. 

...

The Lioness docked on the far side of the island out of sight of the ship with black and white sails, Sandor and Sansa took a rowboat to shore in an intense silence, they saw a footpath leading to the center of the island, they exchanged a nod and followed it into the night. The darkness was on the side of Ayra’s rescuers, Sansa gasped as she saw the pirate captain slap her sister  _ hard _ but she covered her mouth intent not to make any noise. 

At the entrance to the red temple a blinding wall of flames went up “It’s now or never” Sansa told Sandor and tried to pull him up and out of there cover but he was frozen a bead of sweat trickling down his scars. Sansa realized this was something she had to do alone, she ran towards the flames the heat and brightness was blinding but she grabbed Arya a pulled her backwards Sandor was already standing by the footpath, Ayra looked at her rescuer

“Sansa?” she said with shock and joy, but this was not the time for reunion the flames were subsiding.

“Run!” Sansa instructed and Arya, Sandor and herself made for the coast. Behind them they could hear their pursuers 

“This way!” Sandor pulled them off course, now running through the woods. They were in reach of the rowboat that Sansa and Sandor had come on but there was movement in the woods behind them -the pirates weren’t far. 

“No.” Sandor realized “this won't work I'll stay behind, and fight them. You go on.”

“No!” Sansa told him “I’m not leaving you!” Sandor grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder.

“Yes you are” he carried her to the rowbot Arya scrambling in as well. He got waist deep in the water, “I'll lead them away.” he promised they could hear the footsteps of the pirates -they are closer than ever now- “Get to the Lioness, tell Asha to lift the anchor as soon as you’re aboard. I'll keep 'em busy.”

“Sandor-” Sansa was close to tears; she leaned over the side of the rowboat and kissed him. He closed his eyes and forgot about their peril for a moment, but when they parted he shoved the rowboat as hard as he could “Go now!” he told the sisters who were already halfway to the Lioness

Sandor watched the rowboat disappear when he could no longer make out Sansa’s face; he walked back ashore, drew his sword and waited. 

Two pirates emerged; he made a swing at one who quickly backed away. He parried back in fourth with the other and went in for the kill, the first pirate must have thought Sandor had forgotten about him and was trying to sneak up from behind, Sandor hadn’t he spun and slashed the man across the belly. When Sandor turned back around the rest of the pirates had caught up he dropped his sword

“I invoke the right of parlay,” he rasped at Captain H’ghar

H’ghar grinned “Why shouldn’t kill you now” he walked towards Sandor sword drawn. 

“The girl- the witch didn’t want her blood” Jaqen hesitated for a moment “I know whose blood you need,” Sandor continued

“Say the name, or I slit your throat.” The waif demanded approaching Sandor with a dagger. 

Sandor only smiled at her “No you won't.” she didn’t lower her dagger but looked at her captain, H’ghar raised his hand and she backed down.

H’ghar squinted a Sandor for while before giving in “A man will tell us his terms” 

“I tell you the name, you let the rest of my crew go, and promise never to raise arms against us or Port Royal again”

H’ghar laughed “That seems a lot for only a name”

“But you’ll agree anyways”

“We shouldn’t trust him” the waif insisted, he had been a pirate for hardly a week and already his word was no good.

“I'm a man of my word. I've got this honest streak in me -- and you have no choice.”

“We could torture it out of you” the waif snarked “we could put you through hell.”

Sandor narrowed his eyes at her “Only a man that’s been burned knows what hell is truly like - you could try” Sandor was smiling, intentionally smug now.

H’ghar saw his options dwindling, “Seize him” he ordered, H’ghar stared at Sandor being dragged away, not hiding his mistrust.

…

The row boat was hoisted aboard “Arya!” Gendry called embracing her immediately 

“Where’s Sandor?” Asha asked 

“He didn’t make it-” Sansa told her “he said to raise the anchor as soon as we were aboard” Asha nodded and ordered Jorah and Theon to prepare to sail.

Davos shook his head ”Three women on board? A man doesn't have to be superstitious to know that's trouble” but he returned to his tasks anyway.

Arya had already begun filling Gendry in on all she had learned “... you were in danger ... so I took the medallion. And I've kept it ever since. They thought I was you, that they needed my blood but the witch didn’t want my blood”

“I thought I lost that coin in the wreck - I should have known not to trust the spider, If I had known --”

“ -- then we never would have met.” Arya added, Gendry nodded. They hold each other's gaze a moment. Gendry turns away first, leans on the rail. Looks out to sea, back the direction they came. In the faint light of sunrise he saw on the horizon a ship with black and white sails. 

Davos and Asha saw it too, “Can we outrun them?” Asha asked

Davos shook his head no “Not a chance. Make for the reef.” The black and white ship followed their course and it was gaining on them. “Drop the forward anchor!” Davos ordered Asha looked at him stunned but relaid his orders

With its forward momentum and the anchor down, the Lioness makes a turn quickly, pivoting around the anchor. H’ghar watched as the huge ship brought its cannons to bear right in front of them. “All hands!” he ordered “Prepare to come about!” But for now, the Lioness has the advantage, and takes it: its cannons boom, and cannonballs rain down.

  
  


It was a good fight- the crew of the Lioness gave there all but they were simply too outnumbered the outcome was clear. “Put your guns down boy” Asha ordered Gendry he looked at her with disbelief 

“We're not going to just surrender!”

“That we are.” Davos told him lowering his own pistol

“We can at least fight - we might be able to kill a few-” but his companions were not on his side; they didn’t want to fight if they fought they would die or worse. Gendry nodded and lowered his gun.

...

The top masts of the Lioness sink into the smooth crystal waters of the Caribbean --

Gendry, Sansa, and Arya are held by the pirates, and brought before H’ghar they see that Sandor stands beside him, manacled. Davos, Ashsa Theon and Jorah huddle together on the deck, their faces depressed and hopeless.

H’ghar turned to Arya “Welcome back, did you feel clever lying to us?” he asked rhetorically “it doesn’t not pay to deceive us you will learn that soon enough” He shoves her into a group of pirates; she tries to twist herself free of their grasp but one grabs her arm and twisted it behind her arm Arya screamed in pain. Gendry head-butts the pirate behind him and grabs the man’s pistol.

He leaps onto the ship's rail, steadying himself with a hand on the rigging. He points the pistol at H’ghar “She goes free” 

“A boy only has one shot, I suggest he uses it wisely“ H’ghar warned unafraid

Gendry leans out over the ocean. “No!” Ayra screamed and Sandor pushed himself forward.

“Gendry -- don't do anything stupid!” Sandor warned “Don't say anything stupid --”

“My name is Gendry Waters, the son of King Robert Baratheon. His blood runs in my veins.” he raised the gun to his head “You need my blood. And on my word I will pull this trigger, and sink all the way down to Davy Jones Locker!”

Sandor drops his head. H’ghar grins “I boy will name his terms”

“Arya goes free!”

“Yes I heard you the first time. Anything else?”

“And Sansa, and Sandor. And the crew! Free and unharmed. If you agree ... then ... I will remain with you.”

H’ghar considered; his crew waits “Agreed” H’ghar nodded

“Swear it by the seven” Gendry instructed, 

H’ghar put a hand over his heart “I swear it by the one true god, the god of many faces”

Gendry lowers his gun and steps down as the pirates surround him. They snatch away the pistol. “One more thing” H’ghar added he walked to Sandor “You’ve taken two lives that were not yours to take- a debt must be paid” 

H’ghar eyed Sandor’s crew hungryly. He paced across the deck, eyeing each in turn he stopped in front of Asha “What name do you use?” he asked her

“Asha of the House Greyjoy the Kraken's daughter” she spat on him definitely, H'ghar whipped her spit off his cheek unaffected. He continued his pacing, stopping in front of Sansa.

“And you?” 

“Jeyne” Sansa lied “Jeyne Poole” the captain eyed her suspiciously but if he suspected she was lying he did say anything 

“Jeyne and Asha will pay their captain’s debt, a life for a life”

“No! You gave your word!” Gendry cried but his captors held him back

“I agreed to set them free. I didn't when ... nor where.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha and Sansa find themselves marooned. Sansa makes an agreement with Lord Baelish

The wind whistled past like the sound of an executor sharpening their blade. The waif turned to Sansa; sword drawn. Sansa’s eyes begged for mercy but the waif remained unchanged and poked her with the tip of the sword prodding her to move toward the plank. Sansa did as she was bid, Ayra screamed, the rest of the crew looked away. At the edge Sansa turned back and looked at her sister “tell Brann and Rickon-”

“Will you just hurry up!” the waif slammed the other edge of the plank causing Sansa to fall, the waif turned to Asha “you’re next” 

Asha walked the plank with stride, and in style she turned around to address the waif “You're a real cunt you know that?” but before the waif could make her fall like she did Sansa Asha drove over the edge and started swimming toward the island she was being marooned on like a fish.

She met Sansa on the sand, which clung to their wet clothes and hair uncomfortably, “You okay Sans-” Asha asked but it was clear she wasn’t.

“I’m just a stupid litttle girl-”

“Hey!” Asha interrupted “Don’t say that!” she was beginning to worry if Sansa's attitude was this hopeless then she didn’t think they wouldn’t survive on this forsaken island for long.

“No I am, the reason that Ayra was taken was that she was helping me- now I’m going to die here and everything was for nothing-”

“It wasn’t for nothing- we found Ayra didn’t we?” Sansa bit her lip Asha gave her a little punch in the shoulder “if it had been for us and Sandor we never could have found Asshai or even guessed that’s where they were taking her”

“But- but I put my family in danger, I should I stayed in Port Royal”

“Ha! You should spend sometime around my family I’m pretty sure my uncle killed my father” Sansa gave Asha a bewildered look “anyways that’s not important, what is important is that I think this island was once used by rum runners”

…

A bottle of rum in things looked much better even if nothing actually changed. A bottle of rum tended to have that effect. Sansa and Asha yelled lyrics of a half remembered sea shanty dancing around the campfire they had built - well Asha had built while Sansa watched  _ “Time flies when you're having rum me boys! Time flies when you're having rum _ !” they could starve to death on this island within a week if they did not come up with a plan soon but the rum was good, the fire was warm, and the sunset was lovely. “ _ When you're sailing under the black flag And you're firing all your guns! _ ”

“ _When you take a spanish treasure ship, You divide by the rule of thumb,_ _Our voyage will be over soon enough, Time flies when you're having rum._ ” Asha and Sansa extended the last note of the song before collapsing to the breathless with laughter.

…

“Sansa- Sansa wake up” Asha shook Sansa on the beach that they had fallen asleep on, Sansa rolled over and looked at Asha through half asleep eyes “It’s Littlefucker I think I can see his ship” 

The women built a fire, nearly burning down all the vegetation of the island in the process but it had work they were spotted and brought aboard  _ ‘Alyane’ _ , Lord Baelish was amourous to see Sansa but was rather annoyed to see Asha,

“Lothor some mancels please-” some sailors hurried off to get restraints as others held Asha’s arms 

“Let me go!” Asha demanded struggling “I didn’t do anything!”

“I’m sure you actually believe that Miss Greyjoy, unfortunately for you fleeing the country while on trial for treason is still considered a crime” 

“That happened years ago- surely King Robert is over it by now”

“I don’t think he is actually, you should ask the Taragaryens about his policy on grudges” confident he had the last word with Asha Lord Baelish turned to Sansa “It so good to see you again tell me were you able to find Arya”

“Gendry he bargained for her release he traded his life for hers” Sansa explained

“Then we must make for Port Royal at once”

“No, wait! The pirates aren’t going to Port Royal they’re headed for Asshai” 

“You say that Gendry promised his life for Arya right-? Than the pirates will try to ransom her back at  _ Port Royal _ ”

“But I already told you they’re not going to Port Royal, they're going to Asshai” why was no one listening to her “If you wait for them at Port Royal it will already be too late for Gendry!”

“It is already too late for Gendry we must think of your safety now Miss Stark not that of this boy brave as he might have been-”

“But you have too-” Sansa protested and all too late she realized she had pushed Lord Baelish too far.

“You are mistaken, Miss Stark I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything!” he snapped “You’ve already stolen a ship just to let it be taken but pirates and now you ask me to let you do the same to my own vessel!” Sansa felt herself tear up even Asha took a few steps backwards after his outburst Littlefinger took a few deep breaths and raked his hand over his hair “My apologies Lady Sansa I didn’t mean to lose my temper” 

Sansa knew that there was one last way she could get Littlefinger to rescue her friends, she knew what he meant to ask her before she fell, “Lord Baelish, I beg you -- please do this ... for me. As a wedding gift.” And so the die was cast, she didn’t know what her father would say of such a match sure Littlefinger was wealthy but he had been born the son of a minor vassal Lord who would never presume to make a match with a daughter of the Hand of the King of the ancient and noble House Stark, and he was  _ old _ . He was not an elderly man by far but he was old enough to her father. 

Littlefinger’s eyes widen at such a prospect he licked his lips, “I am to understand that you will accept my marriage proposal on the condition I rescue Mr. Waters?”

“Not as a condition” Sansa quickly interjected although it was indeed her condition on marrying him “...a request.”

“Very well- Lothor change our heading”

Asha was being escorted to her holding cell in the brigg but she halted her walk next to Lord Baelish “Congratulations, ser.” she told him, to which he rolled his eyes and gestures for her guards to continue taking her to her cell, which they did, dragging her more than escorting now. Asha threw head back to shout “Please send me an invitation!”

Sansa felt heat creep onto her cheeks, she dared to meet Petyr’s gaze which was penetrating her, he looked away and cleared his throat. 

“You may seclude yourself in my cabin.” he told her 

  
“Thank you my lord” Sansa told him then regretted instantly, she was his finance now, she should have called him ‘my lord’ she should have called him ‘Petyr’ she was going to have to call him ‘Petyr’ for the rest of her life that or some insufferable pet name, something like  _ Little Bird  _ instantly came to mind but she tried to push it out. She couldn’t think like that or the kiss she had shared with the Hound, she tried to push it out of her mind - but she just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, getting further into the plot, there is more that will be diverging from the movie story line and it is taking me longer to figure all those parts out.


	8. Chapter 8

Gendry madly searched for a way to escape his cell, deciding that there had to be something. A weakness in the bars, or rotted piece of wood he could use for his escape but his hopes were dashed as the old man of J’ghar’s crew entered the prison obviously there to watch him and by extension prevent escape. He decided to change tactics. 

“Why do you need my blood” He asked the old man “Arya told me about the red woman but I don’t understand what you want- what you want to  _ do  _ with it”

“Ah, _ the red woman _ .” The old man laughed “She is a priestess to R’hllor the red god” the kindly old man turned to see that he had captivated his audience this being rather simple for him to do given that his audience was in capacity “the followers of R’hllor- they believe in the power of sacrifice especially the sacrifice of King’s blood”

“But I’m not a King!” Gendry tried to explain “And why do they believe that they need to make a sacrifice now?!”

“You may not be a King but your father was one- and there are many wheels in motion here, many wheels indeed. Across the sea dragons have awaken from stone eggs, they belong to a woman born amidst salt and smoke they believe she is R'hllor come again the Prince that was Promised” 

“Dragon’s not exist anymore” Gendry said with confidence but instantly began to doubt himself - he was young and the world was very big and he had seen very little of it. If dragons still existed in some distant far off land how would he know?

The kindly old man laughed “I have not yet seen a dragon boy, but I’ve seen an egg and I’ll tell you when I touched that egg  _ it was warm like a living thing _ ”

Before the kindly old man could continue Jaqen H’ghar opened the door to Gendry’s prison flanked by several other pirates he regarded Gendry for a moment, then announced in a cold even tone: “Bring him.”

The pirates filed into row boats, J’ghar taking special interest to sit across from Gendry.  _ Is this how I die?  _ Gendry tried to push the thought out of his head but what was the other option, he was no pirate and he had no more tricks up his sleeves.

...

Sansa found Asha in the brig, in quarters fit for a prisoner but a high born one at that Sansa whispered even though they were alone “You didn't tell Commodore Baelish everything.” 

“Nor did you, I noticed.” Asha retorted no bothering to whisper 

“He might delay the rescue ... and that would be too late.” Sansa explained Asha nodded, a commotion sounded above decks that could only mean one thing,  _ Asshai _ . Petyr Baelish entered the room

“Sansa, you must return to my office. I will not compromise your safety”. Sansa tried to speak but he was already turning away towards Lothor Brune, “Lieutenant, escort Elizabeth to my quarters, and make sure she stays there.”

Lothor grabbed Sansa's arm and escorted her away. 

….

The pirate group moves deeper into the caves. Gendry moves along unwillingly.

The kindly old man stood beside Gendry “No reason to fret.” he reassured “she only means to use a few leches it will only be a prick” J’ghar sneered

“He’s a bastard, best play it safe, and spill it all.”

“I guess there is a reason to fret.” the old man corrected 

The red temple was lit by torchlight bathing everything in warm light, Gendry is manhandled toward the red woman who is holding the stone knife.

“We offer this sacrifice to R'hllor” She raises the knife to Gendry's throat -

“You don't want to be doing that.” The red woman stopped to look at the new comer that dared disturb her ceremony, it was out of all people Gendry would think to be his savior; Petyr Baelish

“Why?” the red woman asked 

“Because, right about now, I have a galleon lying in wait in the harbor -- and its guns and crew will cut you and your men to pieces the moment you step outside” 


	9. Chapter 9

J’ghar merely laughed at Baelish who stood resolutely cutlass in hand. The Captain turned to the waif “deal with this” he ordered and the waif lead the pirate towards Petyr’s ship 

“It’s no use! If you surrender-” Baelish tried to pick up the pieces of his plan but he was mistaken it was  _ his  _ plan that was of no use anymore. 

The waif didn’t bother with rowboats, rowboats could be seen, she swarmed her knife in her teeth and her crew behind her when she reached Littlefinger's gallion the pirates gathered around the anchor they started to crawl up the iron rings.

The two men guarding the deck didn’t see anything coming, silent as a shadow the waif slit their throats, the only sound being the splash as they pushed their bodies over the rail and into the ocean. 

“Train the starboard guns on the beach, and set your aim. Wait for my signal,” the waif ordered and the pirates hurried to comply. 

...

Sansa had escaped Baelish’s quarters and commandeered a rowboat she was headed to Asshai gods help her. The water was calm but there were a few large rocks to row around just as she was clearing one she noticed. A group of pirates climbing up the anchor of the Alyane. Hiding behind the rock she squinted to make out the waif, nearly on deck. 

Sansa slowed her efforts, trying to be silent and approaching the ship with black and white sails. She thought she saw a raven fly through a porthole, but she must have been mistaken, no member of the crew kept ravens after all. 

J’hgar hadn’t been so stupid as to left his ship unguarded, but he always knew better than to leave his best men. Behind them, Sansa tiptoed unnoticed, peeking cautiously around a

corner and sneaks past quickly, down a gangway, disappearing into the darkness of the ship.

…

Littlefinger, looked at the young Gendry guarded by pirates “I’m sorry boy, but I tried”

“I know, and I thank you m’lord” Gendry told him, he had alway thought of Littlefinger as a schemer and villain not to be trusted but seeing him gave him hope all the same he was resigned to die after all. 

“You boys can be so overly  _ dramatic _ !” Asha Greyjoy emerged from the woods with the rest of Sandor’s crew behind her, she tossed a cutlass to Gendry, who caught it despite his surprise.

“Use it well.” Asha told him as she drew her own sword -- and approached the J’ghar cutting through his remaining men.

Sandor’s crew had to take on multiple opponents, Gendry had forged enough swords to learn how to use one and Baelish could hold his own. Jorah fought with the refinement of a knight and Theon peppered arrows, throughout the battle. 

...

Lothor Brune was in charge of the Alyane and in his care it had been invaded by pirates. The pirates did have the element of surprise and were able to cut down quite a few men before they were noticed but now the entire ship was ringing with the sound of steel and cries of dying men. 

“Steady, men!” Lothor screamed to encourage his men, before going to Littlefinger's quarters. 

Unlocking the door he called out for Sansa, no one returned his call. “Fuck” he said under his breath, Petyr Baelish would surely have his head now.

A ruby glow from outside the porthole caught his attention, it looked like there was quite a fire on Asshai. 

...

When Sansa had come to the ship with black and white she freed Sandors crew, they thanked her immensely, but she made it clear she was freeing them of the condition they rescued Gendry, which they agreed to. Arya hung back and hugged her sister, when Sansa noticed a raven perched on the porthole. 

Out of curiosity Sansa approached it and had a message attracted to its leg which Sansa removed, “corn?” the raven asked 

“We don’t have any corn” Arya told it causing it to puff and fly off, Sansa unwrapped the note and scanned it quickly,

“My gods Arya look at this” Sansa cried and Arya quickly took the note it read:

**Get to the Winds it’s docked northeast**

**-Jon**


	10. Chapter 10

Samwell Tarly helped Ayra and Sansa aboard the Winds of Winter from their lifeboat. 

“Jon told me that you were to stay aboard the ship, no matter what that it was our responsibility to protect you” Samwell expanded, 

“No- we have to save Gendry!” Ayra told the big man, Sansa nodded in support 

“Half the bloody navy is off saving Gendry!” 

Sansa’s face sank, her two companions noticed “What is it?” her sister asked, 

“Um-” Sansa sammered “it’s only that I saw J’hgar men attacking Alyane and the royal navy so I’m not sure if they actually made it to Asshai” Sam put his face in his hands and Ayra gasped. 

“That’s it I’m going” Arya decided, 

“And I’m going too!” Sansa said, Arya turned to her sister in surprise. 

“Sans- you don’t have too you’ve already-”

“I’m  _ not  _ leaving you” Sansa told her, and the two got back into their lifeboat.

“Bye Sam!” Sansa called back “It was lovely meeting you!” because even in the worst of circumstances courtesy still mattered, Sam didn’t respond still standing slack jawed on the deck. 

Dorleus Edd, came above deck and looked around surprised “I thought Jon’s sister’s would be here by now” he told Sam

“They were- they left” Sam explained Dorelus Edd shook his head

“Just my luck- get a chance to meet two nice young ladies and you lose ‘em, and Jon’s sisters no doubt, gods have mercy he’s going to be  _ pissed _ ”

…

The sound of steel echoed relentlessly as Gendry had fought his way to J’ghar, what was happening around them, Littlefinger and Asha and the crew it didn’t matter. J’ghar had kidnapped Ayra and Gendry was going to make him pay.

“You’re not bad, boy” J’ghar complemented parrying one of Gendry’s thrusts “but still a green I’m afraid” J’hgar advanced, Gendry scrambled backwards trying to avoid the thrusts one landed on his cheek not very deep but it stung all the same. “You can't beat me,” J’ghar threatened before his eyes went wide and he fell forward onto Gendry. 

Behind him stood Asha, her hand still extended, her axe lodged into J’ghar’s back. 

Gendry looked around, Asha Theon, Baelish and Jorah were still standing bloodied and bruised but still standing, the bodies on the ground were J’ghars men - they had won. Or they had almost won the red woman was still there-

The red witch’s eyes reflected the firelight which surrounded her, she seemed in a daze or under the influence of some drug- “There is King’s Blood Near-” she called in melodic tones “Blood of King’s and Dragon’s-” she was cut off as from the treeline an arrow was loosed, aimed perfectly for her throat. It’s impact shattered her ruby necklace, and the red witch crumpled leaving a crumpled corpse. Her vitality removed she faded her hair turning grey and her eyes a dead blackness.

Their eyes followed the treeline trying to find the mysterious archer. Like a shadow a man vaulted down from the trees, he had been perfectly camouflaged in the darkness totally clothed in the black’s of the Night’s Watch - Jon Snow.

He brushed a few errant twigs and leaves, his pet direwolf Ghost emerged from the forest behind him, and a raven swooped down and perched on his shoulder “corn?” the raven asked and Jon brushed him off

“No I don’t have any corn right now” Jon told the raven, Gendry and Sandor stared at him stunned. 

Jon walked beside Gendry and clasped his shoulder “I told you I would help”

…

Asha removed the flask she kept hidden in her breast pocket stealing a sip before a familiar voice approached her “Spare some for me” 

“Not likely after you sunk my ship” she told Sandor before relenting and handing him the flask “here I guess I’ve gone soft” he took it glady 

Gendry and Baelish gather together on the beach, waiting for the Stark sisters as they so often did. When the two girls approached Ayra ran to Gendry he spread his arms to embrace her but she started pounding on his chest instead “Your a silly stupid imbel of a boy, and -- my gods you’re hurt! Hang on I might have a handkerchief -- shit where is it! Septa Mordane alway said a lady should have a handkerchief -- Sansa definlenty has one, SANSA!” Gendry cupped her face, brushing a thumb across her lips and she stopped talking, her eyes watery and grey and lovely.

“It seems like you were worried about me” Ayra looked up at Gendry definitely.

“Was not!”

“Was too!” 

“Was not!” Gendry kissed Ayra, she let out a little squeal as he lifted her up she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled “Okay maybe a little” she admitted, and kissed Gendry again. 

Sansa threw her arms around Sandor, “how did you get off the island?” he asked her 

“ah, that's a grand adventure, but now is not the time to talk about it.” she teased Sandor, swept her in his arms, and kissed her long and well. 

Asha puts a hand on Baelish 's shoulder. “Tough luck. I was rooting for you.”


	11. Chapter 11

There was to be a trial, after all that had been done there was no choice. Gendry sat awaiting his sentence for his piracy and assorted crimes.

Petyr Baelish cleared his throat and looked at Gendry not without pity “... and though I do say so with regret, the law is clear. The penalty for piracy is death by hanging.”

In the crowd, Ayra squeezes the hand of her father, she lets go as Ned Stark stands.

“By your leave Lord Baelish, I wish to speak on behalf of the boy.” He looked back at Ayra for a moment “It is clear that these deeds were performed out of a sincere desire to do good, at great personal risk. It seems to me, that in rare occasion where the right course is committing an act of piracy, then an act of piracy is the right course” Ned looked out in the crowd until he saw Jeor Mormount, who gives a sympathetic smile Ned continues “So in my capacity as hand of the king, I intend to grant a pardon to“

“Sir!” It was Beric Dondarrion, all eyes turned to him “Sandor and his crew have escaped!” this was obviously followed by a gasp from the crowd “There was no damage to the cell ... they must have been set free.”

The crowd started humming with gossip, Ned slowly turned to Arya, his mind working out several pieces of information “Where’s your sister?” he asked Arya a shrug of mock innocence. Ned shook his head but was unable to stay mad for long musing up Arya’s hair and hugging her. 

Ned walked with Arya over to a parapet, followed by a great deal of others. Below in the bay are the sails of a pirate ship.

“Sir! Shall I break out the cannons?” Littlefinger asked Ned Stark

“I don't think that will be necessary Lord Baelish” Ned told him “A day's head start-” whether he was aware of it or not Ned was smiling “-that's all they get.”

Gendry, Ayra and Ned look out toward the ocean.

...

Sandor monkeys down the rigging. Asha is at the wheel. “Captain Clegane -- the command is yours!” she barks

Sandor runs a hand lovingly along the rail, then takes the wheel. It feels good -- right -- in his hands. Sansa joined him wrapping her arms around his chest. He smiles at her lovely and they kiss. Theon Greyjoy interrupts them 

“Orders Captain!” Theon asked

Sandor disentangled himself from Sansa turning to his expectant crew “Trim the mainsail!” he ordered 

“Aye, aye, sir!” Theon replied with a salute

Sandor stands at the wheel, with Sansa by his side and all is right with the world. He begins to unconsciously hum: 

"Yo, ho,yo, ho, a pirate's life for me ..."


End file.
